


Moment of Memory

by Lamaria_12



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: (?), 2019 Valentine's Day Event, 2019 Valentines Day Event Spoilers, 3rd person is not my usual writing style sombody hALP, Awkward Dates, Cute Ending, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I'm on episode 7 so forgive if anything's wrong, Kinda, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just a head's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Valentine's Day 2019 event fic! \O/Ezarel's PoV (3rd PL)





	Moment of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t remember exaaactly what happened, (I have god awful memory) so this may not be perfectly on point.

Ezarel fiddle nervously with the note in his hand. He’d read many different ways to perfect a date, and he was sure that Gardienne would like it but there was still nervousness toiling around inside of him. What if she didn’t like it? He’d baked the food, and was sure it was probably good considering he’s an alchemist and he knows how chemical reactions work but what if they didn’t turn out well after all? The setting was pretty, but what if it wasn’t her style? 

A groan snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see Gardienne’s companion, Minaloo, laying in on the ground by the tree. It’s muzzle was resting on one particularly large root, and watching him. The sight-less gaze unsettled him somewhat, but he approached him and set down the letter. Minaloo groaned in boredom and rolled onto his back. 

“What?” He said indignantly before chastising himself that Minaloo was a companion and probably didn’t know anything about his plans, nor his doubts.

Minaloo hummed, staring, before moving to sniff at his bag. It grabbed a small bottle of rose-water shampoo, and darted off. Ezarel stood there blinking for a second before tripping over himself to look for him. The shampoo was going to be a present for Gardienne and who knew what her companion was going to do with it. 

He searched for awhile, but quickly found that it was a lost cause. Minaloo was fast and there was no way Ezarel could keep up with his winding movements. It was fine, everything would probably be enough. Right?

The time for their ‘Meetup’ at the tree was fast approaching, and Ezarel finished a last couple tweaks with the setup. He fiddled with his hands nervously until he looked around the clearing again.

‘I guess it’s the ultimate answer. If she can’t get here then…’ Ezarel thought before he saw Minaloo through the trees. It’s tail was wagging excitedly and had what could only be described as a beaming grin on his face. Minaloo typically didn’t leave Gardienne’s side unless she really needed him to, so she must be close.

“Woah…”

The sound made Ezarel twirl around, at the entrance of the clearing Gardienne was standing in a beautiful dress with a flower crown laid upon her head. She was stunning and for a moment he couldn’t speak.

“It’s beautiful right?” He gave her a smile, and hoped to the 9 divines that she liked it.

“Only to bug you, no.” She gave me a smirk and Ezarel relaxed. Nothing had to be different or formal, it was just them. He pouted while she gazed around in wonder.

“Did you make all this yourself?” She asked in awe, and he felt pride swell in my chest. He grabbed the chocolates and held them out to her. Gardienne’s face was lit up with a blush at the attention. She picked the ‘Ezarel, you’re so handsome” chocolate and he smirked. That one was his favorite out of all the ones he made.

“Why thank you,” Ezarel crowed and she snorted. She took a bite and for a moment there was silence.

“Do… you like it?” He asked, anxiously. A fex emotion flitted in her eyes before looking a bit guilty.

“I’m sorry but I really don’t find it good.” She admitted honestly, and he tried one himself. Ezarel immediately grimaced as the taste filled his mouth like cotton. The dreamy, butter-colored haze slipped by and he chastised himself for not tasting one earlier.

“I’m sorry… I ruined Lover’s Day” I bit my cheek in disappointment and looked away.

She shook her head, “You didn’t ruin anything, let’s try the other food yeah?” She sat down of the blanket with the baskets of food and he joined her.

The food was delicious, thankfully, and he enjoyed her presence for hours. They laughed and joked and pointed fun. Ezarel had never had a particularly fond memory of Lover’s Day but he was… happy. He loved being with Gardienne. After awhile, she got up to leave, and in a moment of spontaneity, he grabbed her wrist twirled her around. Ezarel pressed his forehead to Gardienne’s, looking into her eyes and memorizing the color. This. This. Was the happiest memory he’d ever had. He knew he’d treasure this moment for years. Gardienne was it for him, his one and only love.


End file.
